The Last Stand
by dynamicgrizzly
Summary: The Cullens and the La Push Wolves must band together with Harry Potter and a group of witches and wizards to save the world from a Dark Lord that wishes to rule over them all. Can they coexist? Or is the darkness inevitable?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note/Disclaimer: First off, I own nothing and no one, except the original characters I and others have created for this story. J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer own their respective characters. This story is actually based on a RPG on MySpace that never really took off. This is how I imagined it would go. Let me know what you think!_

_Ten years since the fall of Lord Voldemort, the wizarding community seemed peaceful. Not even his followers dare cause havoc. That is, until now. What began as small crimes within the wizarding community quickly expanded into cruel, unthinkable crimes within both the muggle and wizarding worlds. A new dark lord is on the rise. Picking up where Lord Voldemort left off and taking it to a new extreme. No one was safe. The weak weeded out. Muggles tortured and murdered in grander numbers. Perhaps the most frightening fact is that no one know **who** the Dark Lord is. It's up to a band of Aurors and former members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army to bring peace to the worlds once more. Although, this time, the Chosen One isn't Harry Potter. This new alliance heads to the one place to gain allies that the Dark Lord sees the lesser, undeserving to even be alive: Forks, Washington. The home of the Cullen Family and the Quileute werewolves. _

_Entrusted with the lives of many, a group of wizards, witches, vampires, werewolves/shape-shifters, and brave muggles must band risk their own lives to piece together and hunt down several legends and prophecies within their worlds. All of which playing an important role to a war like no world has ever seen and against an unseen evil. In there way stand Death Eaters, who have also recruited for their no-face dark lord. With the Death Eaters, the Children of the Moon (werewolves) and other vampires seek to eliminate any muggle or being that stands in their way. The greatest prize in the fight for allies? The all powerful Volturi Coven._

_War is definite. Death is probable. There can be no neutral by standers. Only casualties. The line has been drawn. The time has come to choose where you stand. Are you friend or foe?_

**Prologue**

There's no way around it. The inevitable is here. We cannot hide from it or pretend that we have more time. Darkness has over taken the skies. The battle is about to begin. Death surrounds us all.

I never thought I would live this long. I had convinced myself that the legends and stories weren't true. My father told me them to scare me as a child, a tactic to get your children to behave. How naïve of me. I've stood before death, staring him in the eye countless times, but fear never took me until now. Not for myself, but for the children I stand protecting. This is the second time I've stood between evil and Hogwarts, but there would be no mercy this time. The Dark Lord will not spare the children. They are far more evil than Voldemort. This dark lord lives to murder those whose stand in his way- the innocent, the good, the lesser in his eyes. Again, we do not stand alone. We are joined by those who know what is right. The brave who stand up for their kind and what they believe in. Merlin, help us all.

A short time ago, you never would have imagined this happening. A coven of "vegetarian" vampires, a pack of shape-shifting wolves, a few nomad werewolves and vampires, muggles, and four witches and wizards come to be known as the "Descendants"-taking center standing together, prepared to fight. We were rogues, beings standing beside our mortal enemies to defend each other's lives and freedom. No matter how big the group may have been, we were out numbered. To best understand how this sight came to be, I need to start from the beginning.

Many centuries ago, a prophecy was made that a Dark Lord would rise, bringing darkness to the worlds. The magic they possess would be unmentionable. Their desire and need for power over others unheard of. All beings- mythical and non- would fall at their feet. The only chance to save the worlds and its inhabitants would be a group of unlikely heroes. Creatures of myth and humans that fulfill prophecies and legends from their worlds and culture would band together to take the dark lord and their band of followers head on. Among the prophecies, and perhaps one of the greatest and most important to the wizard community, was one of the descendents of the founders of Hogwarts.

Four witches and wizards (two of each) would come to find they, like their ancestors, were destined to be the greatest of their time. They would possess powers beyond anyone's thinking. Individually, they were phenomenal. But together, they would be unstoppable. They were the key to saving the world.

My name is Daryn Malfoy and I am the son of Godric Gryffindor.


	2. Birth of a Leader

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight or Harry Potter. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectively. I own the characters I created and borrowing a few from those I received permission from._

Chapter 1- Birth of a leader

_April 2, 1980_

Dark skies loomed over the magnificent gardens of a young wizard's home. It wasn't much of a surprise. The skies had been dark since _he _came into power. Something didn't sit right with him about the Dark Lord. His family had prepared him for this day since he was a mere boy, but now that it was here he wasn't sure he completely agreed. Whatever the case, the young blond wizard pushed the idea into the back of his mind. He had something much bigger to deal with.

The young man raced down the walk way and into his glorious home. It was usually filled with the sound of _his _followers' murmurs. His sister in law passed through every once and a while as the family gushed over her swelling belly. Not today. Today the long halls were empty. The only sounds came from the room on the second story and at the end of the hall. Each cry of pain tore through the wizard's heart. _Please, don't be too late,_ he pleaded in his mind as he pushed open the double door.

In the middle of the gigantic green and silver clad room was a king-sized bed, surrounded by a team of St. Mungo's best healers. They turned as the wizard entered the room. He instantly felt the anxiety that filled the room. This is not what he had been expecting. He made his way through the healers to the bed where his beautiful brunette wife lay. Her fair skin glistened with sweat. There was no smile on her face as there had been for months. She was tired, beaten. The young wizard dropped to his knees, taking her hand in his and kissing them.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," the young witch said weakly.

"I promised you I would here," the wizard said. He ran his fingers through his wife's hair, kissing her forehead. "I'm here. There's no where else I need to be."

She smiled weakly, reaching up to stroke his beautiful face. He truly was a beautiful man. To come from a family such as his and after many years walk away from what he believed took great strength. He never took credit for being strong. He knew he couldn't do it on his own. She was his strength. She was the reason he was a "good" man. She opened his heart. And his eyes.

A horrible cry of pain escaped the brunette's lips, her face showing what her voice expressed. Every inch of her body felt the pain. It was getting unbearable and the pains got closer together. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. No. She had to take the pain. She had to get through this even if she died in the process. He was worth it. He was worth dying for. _Do it for him,_ she told herself.

As she struggled through another pain coursing through her, a healer walked up to her young husband, putting his hand on his shoulder. The young wizard didn't look away from his wife. He knew that the healer would only bear bad news. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to leave his wife. He didn't want to _lose_ his wife. After several moments, he finally tore himself from his wife's bedside, promising her he would return. He followed the healer out the door looking 20 years older than when he had walked in.

"How is she? Truthfully," he asked.

The healer sighed. He had full intentions to lie to the young man to keep his spirits up and his job in tact. "Not so well sir," the healer replied solemnly. "We discussed this in the beginning. It's unlikely she will survive…"

The young wizard waved his hand in the air, not wanting to hear anymore. He couldn't stand there and be told his wife would die. He felt like dying along with her. "How much longer?"

"Not very long. It should be all over soon."

"Will she make it through this?"

The healer sighed, hating to have to deliver horrible news to such a young man who seemed to have a good heart. "I'm sorry, sir, but it is very grim," he said. "I will have my colleagues leave the room so that you and your wife may have some time alone together. I am truly sorry."

The young wizard let out a long sigh as the healer headed back into the gloomy room. He stayed in the hall as he had his mental breakdown. _It should all be over soon._ He didn't know how to deal with this being over. His wife had nearly no chance of surviving. He could not live without his wife. He knew in his hear that he wouldn't be able to. His heart felt as if it were being ripped to shreds in his chest. His sanity slipping slowly and surely. He took several deep breaths, gasping desperately for air. He had to pull himself together, no matter how hard it was. He needed to be strong for his wife.

The double doors opened once again and the healers began to file out of the room slowly. The young man's heart began to beat rapidly. This meant the time was coming soon. The chance of his wife no longer being alive was nearing. He was no where near close to being prepared. Once the last of the healers walked out, the young wizard knew it was his time to go in. He took a deep breath and braced himself.

"Hi," the brunette smiled weakly as the double doors shut behind her husband.

"Hello," he replied softly as he made his way back to her bedside. He instantly dropped to his knees, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Don't be afraid," she said, knowing why he was crying. "I'm not."

"I can't live without you," he wept. He couldn't control his tears anymore. They fell freely from his eyes as his heart ached more. He clutched her hand close to his heart. "My love, I am not strong enough."

"Yes you are. You are stronger than you think." She lifted his head, stroking his cheek. "You must be. For me, if anything else."

"Please, don't leave me."

"I will never leave you. Even if I should die tonight, I will always be with you."

"Do not speak like that! You will not die!"

"We must be realistic. The healers do not think…"

"To hell what they think! Father will hire the best from around the world."

"He already has."

"If they refuse to do anything…"

"They are not refusing! They are telling us the truth!"

"It is not the truth! You are not going to die!"

The witch groaned, shaking her head. Her husband had always been so stubborn. Even when they were young children, starting their first year at Hogwarts, he had been head strong. His way and word was always right. He had an authority that people obeyed even if they didn't want to. But that wasn't what the young woman fell in love with. She fell in love with the boy that had surrendered all of that. The young man that had stood up to his family and told them he was in love with someone of a "lesser" family. He was different from his family. He truly was a loving man.

Her thoughts were cut off when another piercing pain shot through her. This time it was worse than the other times. Her whole body shook as the pain shot through her not long after the first ended.

"Get the healer!" she whimpered in pain.

The young man ran out of the room. "Hurry! My wife!" He couldn't think. Fear coursed through his veins. This was it. His wife's final moments were at hand. He hurried the healers into the room, dropping to his knees immediately as he took his place at her bed side. He whispered in her ear, murmuring words of love and encouragement. "I love you," was the most common phrase.

The healers were right. It didn't take long. The young wizard's fears ended just as quickly as they rose. Several hours later, he stayed at the bedside but having moved to a chair. He looked up as the double doors opened and another blond entered the room. This wizard was younger, his hair much paler.

"Lucius, I'm glad you're here," the wizard said to the younger blond.

"Of course, my dear brother," Lucius said. "Father told me that it would happen today. I needed to be here to support my only brother."

The wizard got to his feet and walked over to his brother, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, brother. It means so much that you are here with me today."

"It is my honor, Preston. And how is my sister-in-law?"

"I am fine Lucius," the young witch replied. "Would you like to come meet the newest member of our family?"

"I would like nothing more, Jasmine." Preston put his arm around his brother and walked him over to the bed. His wife handed him the little bindle in her arms. "Lucius, I would like you to meet my son." Preston handed the baby to Lucius.

Lucius smiled down at the infant child. "He is a beautiful baby boy, Preston." His grin grew wider, like a child that was just given an unlimited about of candy. "Behold, my brother and sister, you have given birth to the child that will change this world forever. He is destined for great things. He will lead us to glory. What name have you given him?"

"Daryn. He will be Daryn Nikolaos Malfoy."


	3. The Beginning of the End

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight or Harry Potter. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, respectively. I own the characters I created and borrowing a few from those I received permission from._

Chapter 2- The Beginning of the End

_2009_

Impossible. That was the single word that was repeating in Harry's mind. Ten years had past since he had defeated Lord Voldemort. Life had become much simpler. Quieter. The remaining death eaters had been caught or lived in silence. That's the thing about the silence. It's much like the dark. You never know what's coming. Things weren't so silent anymore, but they were getting much darker. Harry sighed as he tossed the copy of the Daily Prophet onto his desk.

"People are asking questions, mate," Ron stated from his place at the door. "They're starting to wonder why we haven't done anything yet."

"How can you catch something if you don't know what you're looking for?" Harry snapped. He sighed heavily. He wasn't mad at Ron. He was frustrated with himself and his department. "This is the tenth muggle attack this month."

"How many were injured this time?"

Harry's eyes remained on the window, the fake images of the outside streets playing over and over. "Four," he replied distantly. "Two were killed."

"Bloody hell, Harry. They're murdering now?"

It wasn't like Harry didn't know it would come to this. He had just hoped it wouldn't. He thought he had more time than this. He needed more time. "We saw this coming, Ron. Get every Auror in the conference room. We need to double our forces."

"Harry…"

"We'll call the international departments if we need the help."

"Harry."

"Retirees. Call in favors with anyone and everyone."

"Harry."

"This needs to come to a stop. No one else can d…"

"HARRY!"

"_What_ Ron?!" Ron held up the paper as if it were toxic. His hand shook almost uncontrollably. Whatever he was trying to show Harry was frightening him to no end. Then Harry saw it. He stumbled back as if he'd just be hit in the chest by a wrecking ball. "No…it can't be."

Ron sighed. "You didn't read the casualties?"

"I didn't think they would release the names. They shouldn't have…"

"Harry, this is the Prophet we're talking about. They'll hold nothing back. You've been at the brunt end before."

"Yes, but this Ron? It's not right." Harry sighed as he snatched the paper from his friend and slammed it onto the desk, face down. He couldn't take the picture on the front anymore, knowing well enough who had been under one of the white sheets. "Their family has a right to know first. Seamus _just_ got back from briefing and the story is displayed for the world to see."

"What do we do now, Harry?"

"Like I said, call every Auror to the conference room." Ron nodded and turned to head out the door. "And Ron?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Send an owl to Neville. He's probably busy getting ready for the school term. Id rather he hear this from us. He wouldn't want to hear his wife has been murdered from someone else."

_Forks, Washington_

_Keep running,_ Leah Clearwater told herself. She usually didn't run from an enemy, but she was alone and there were too many of them. The bloodsuckers never travelled in large groups- except the Cullens, but she didn't need to run from them. The Cullens were harmless. This coven wasn't. She had been hunting when the strong scent that stung her nose hit her full force. Nomads, she had guessed at first. But they were travelling too closely. United almost. They were moving quickly, faster than usual. They had to have passed a dozen humans and none of them stopped to attack.

Something was very wrong. So she kept running, trying her hardest to get away from the stench chasing her. _Help! If anyone can hear me, help! _she pleaded in her mind. She never asked for help. That would send someone quickly. If they could hear her. Someone had to hear. Anyone. Another stench hit her. It was coming in the opposite direction as the other leeches. It was familiar. There was a blur that ran past her and she quickly turned, watching as the Cullen brothers pounced on the nomad leeches. It was hypnotizing the way they fought. Each of them graceful and strong in their own way.

Jasper- the blonde, silent one was quick. He moved as if he anticipated each move. He was precise with each movement. Leah remembered Jacob mentioning that he had fought in the Civil War. He was organized, every move thought out. Jasper was definitely still military material. He disposed of several nomads very quickly.

Then there was Emmett. He had short black hair and looked like a bear. He was the exact opposite of Jasper. He was everywhere, plowing through the other vampires. He was relying on his strength. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. Emmett was definitely someone you wanted on your side in a fight.

Finally, but certainly not least, there was Edward. He had wild bronze hair that even in a fight for his life looked amazing. He was quicker than his brothers. He knew every move the nomads would make. That was a perk of being able to read minds. He got rid of more of the nomads faster than his brothers.

The three brothers had three very different fighting styles, but they were each equally graceful. Even if they were the wolves' enemies, they were still hard to stop watching. They were beautiful, no one could deny that. By the time Seth and Jacob had arrived at scene, there was nearly no use for them.

Leah stood a few feet back- phased back to her human form- not sure if she was thankful or curious why they had answered her plea. Once all the nomads had been ripped to shreds and burned, Jacob and Seth hurried over to their pack member followed shortly by the Cullens.

"Leah! Are you ok?" Seth asked his eyes filled to the brim with worry.

"I'm fine," she replied, not looking up. She turned her head toward the vampires. "Thanks," she struggled to get out. God. It was hard enough having to stand near them, but to _thank _them? Leah would have rather gnawed off one of her limbs than thank them. "I would have been dead if it weren't for you guys."

Edward nodded, understanding her completely. He didn't need to read her mind to know she hated being pleasant to him and his brothers. "You are welcome, Leah," he said. "I know you'd have rather anyone else answer you, but I knew that by the time your pack reached you, you would be cornered."

"We were back on the rez," Seth said solemnly. "Mom was lecturing us."

"It's fine, Seth," Leah lied. "Why were they here? I mean, we haven't had a le…vampire problem in years. Why now?"

"That's a good question," Jasper spoke up. "I've seen some of them before. We all have. They accompanied the Volturi when they came for us."

"It felt like they knew Leah would be alone too," Jacob added. "It's like they have been watching us or studying us or something."

"They were," Edward stated. "I heard them. They knew that Leah would be here alone. They were going to come after the rest of the pack after they got to our family."

"They were gonna kill us?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett. They had come to wipe out our families," Jasper replied, rolling his eyes. "There is something off about a group of nomads running through here to kill the pack and our family for no reason."

"So what does all this mean?" Jacob asked. "Will Carlisle have some answers? He always has answers."

"I have a feeling he knows more about this than we may think. Let's go. Esme will feed you," Edward said.

"I'm in!" Seth said excitedly. "Man, Esme makes the best food! Don't tell mom though. She'll murder me."

"If you're trying to talk me out of not telling mom, you're failing," Leah grumbled as she followed the group toward the Cullens' home.

Leah explained what had happened to Carlisle up until Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had come to her aide. Edward added in what he had heard the nomads thinking. Carlisle sat silently in the loveseat, taking in all he had heard. He finally let out a sigh, rising to his feet.

"We were afraid this day would come," Carlisle sighed,

"You were afraid that a coven of rebel nomads would come after me?" Leah asked in her rude tone reserved especially for the vegetarian vampires.

Seth shot her a glare. He was the first wolf to have accepted the vampires completely, acting as if it didn't matter they were mortal enemies. "He meant he knew something like this would happen," he snarled.

"Thank you, Seth," Carlisle smiled as he placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. "Unfortunately, he is all too correct." He sighed as he pulled a shelf from his book case. He stared at it for a moment before taking his place again in the loveseat with the book in his lap. He traced the words on the ancient leather cover. He opened the book and read aloud from it: "1661, London, England: My son, Carlisle, now accompanies me on our journeys. I know he will follow in my footsteps. Today we shall search the city of magic dwellers; sinful witches and wizards that poison the goodness of the earth. There is rumor of a school that takes these sinners in and teaches them _more_ magic. God is the only one that should possess the power of magic. No human is above or the same as God. We must rid the world of these magic dwellers." He sighed and started flipping the pages of the book.

"When I was a human, my father hunted these creatures. He wanted to rid the world of these 'evil' beings. Not one of the people killed were true creatures of myth. As a young vampire in England, I discovered that there are many mythical creatures living among us. Some meek, quiet, and reserved such as ourselves. Others, unfortunately, do not share the desire to be kept a secret. There are those that seek power, control…dominance. It took me almost a century to finally meet a witch- a real witch. Her name was Dilys Derwent. She, like I, studied the medical profession. Though, witches and wizards have their own methods of healing. They are much different than we thought they would be like. They're much like humans and ourselves- going through daily life, trying to get by. My new friend told me of a school where children that were known to be witches or wizards could come to learn to use, control, and expand their magical powers.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a revolutionary school. Unfortunately, like all mythical creatures and places, they lived in hiding. I convinced my Dilys, who was now the headmistress at the school, I would not feast on her students and she allowed me to board at the school for many years. Right before her successor took over- he did not accept me as Dilys had- I learned a few of their legends. I've kept correspondence with a few of the wizards and witches I met there. When I returned many years later, I met a young man that shared many more legends- some unknown and some only considered rumor. We studied one prophecy in particular, knowing it would come true some day." Carlisle pulled a letter from the book and read it aloud:

"_My dear friend Carlisle,_

_I hope things are going well for you and your ever growing family. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for my own life. I fear that another war is inevitable. This is why I am writing to you. If you recall, I mentioned to you that there has been rumor of a book containing some very valuable information. I am sending you two very special copies. The first is a version of Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. It is not an easy book to come by. This version is instantly updated every time a witch or wizard is found- whether or not they accept what they are. It also contains muggle-born and half-blood families and surviving bloodlines. This book was very important for some information it contains regarding certain families. Which brings me to the second book. My dear friend, this book is probably the most important book ever created. There are only three in existence. One of which is encased in the House of Merlin, protected by many old and new charms. No one can ever take it from its home. The second is in the Ministry and the third is what I send to you now. Carlisle, I send you these knowing they will be safe in your care. Keep them safe and only with you. If I should never see you again, I pray that you live a fulfilling and happy existence. God speed my friend._

_Your eternal friend,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

The room was silent as Carlisle folded the letter and put it back in its place reverently. "Albus died mere days after I received this letter. The trip to London I took several years ago was to his funeral. I spoke with a few of the members of an Order he had started and we agreed that we needed to do anything we could in our power to keep the books away from the wizarding world in case the oncoming war was the war spoken of in the prophecy."

"What war?" Emmett asked.

"The Second Wizarding War, my son. A Dark Lord had tried to conquer the Magical World. Ironically, he was defeated by a young wizard that he had tried to kill sixteen years prior- ending the First Wizarding War," Carlisle explained. He put his hand up to stop his sons and the wolves from pouncing on the two men.

Before Carlisle could continue, there was a POP! and two men stood in the room, dressed in robes as if they had stepped out of 17th century England. Everyone except Carlisle instantly jumped into their defensive positions, snarling at the invaders. There was a strong scent of another wolf, one that neither the Cullens nor the pack knew. It seemed to be coming in the direction of the new comers.

"You forgot to mention that Harry sent Voldemort into hiding the first time he defeated him," the older man said.

Carlisle walked up to the two men and hugged the older man. "Preston, my friend, it's good to see you," he smiled.

"The feeling is mutual," Preston smiled. He stepped back with his hands on Carlisle's shoulders. "You haven't aged a day."

"Of course not. I'm a vampire." The two men laughed. Carlisle sniffed the air and looked at the young man standing next to his friend. "Is this…"

"He is." Preston smiled and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Your granddaughter isn't the only hybrid in our world."

"How do you know of my daughter?" Edward snarled. The young wizard reached into his robes, bringing the vampires into a lower crouch. "That will be the greatest mistake you make wand wielder!"

"What did you call me?" the boy snapped as he pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Edward.

"A wand wielder. That's what you are! What my brothers, my friends, and I wonder why you smell like a dog. No offense," Edward said looking toward Jacob, Seth, and Leah.

"None taken," Jacob said. "Besides, he doesn't smell like one of us. He smells like a…a…"

"Werewolf?" the young wizard asked. "It's because my father was a werewolf!"

"Teddy," Preston said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's calm down."

"Calm down?! You bring our mortal enemy in here and expect us to be calm?" Jasper snapped.

"Jasper! Enough! All of you calm down!" Carlisle yelled. The room was silent but no one eased their tense states. "Preston, it's probably best if we get to the point. I'm afraid that…"

"The prophecy is coming true. I know," Preston sighed, holding out a copy of the Daily Prophet. "I would have sent this straight to you if it were safe but it isn't. Hannah Longbottom, my son's best friend's wife was murdered."

Carlisle shook his head. "Leah here was attacked by nomads. My son Edward says that they were going to kill the pack and come after us afterwards."

"Merlin's beard. Your family isn't safe, Carlisle. Nor are the books. Are they…"

"No. They are safe, I promise you that. What will we do?"

"Harry is sending Aurors to protect Ministry members' families and surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dubledore's Army. Harry will be coming here personally."

"If the books are safe, why is the wand wielder coming here?" Leah asked.

"Carlisle's part of the Order," Emmett said, standing up from is stance. All eyes were on him. "There's something else here the dark dudes want. Rather, someone else."

"You have a smart son there Carlisle," Preston smiled.

"I do," Carlisle smiled. "Emmett's right. The second book was very important and it has to do with us all. Especially the pack, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, and…Nessie."

Everyone stood up straight, staring at the head of the Cullen family and the two wizards. "What kind of book is this?" Seth asked.

"It's the most powerful book ever created," Preston said. "The Book of Prophecies."

­

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so long and the story is moving so slow. Things are going to pick up soon. A lot more action is going to start happening. If anyone has any ideas on what you want to happen, feel free to let me know! Please review!


End file.
